


Return of Little Monsters

by naturegoddess210



Category: Little Monsters (1989)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brian is older, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Maurice returns!, Sexual Content, Smoking, cant hold all these feels, cursing, so not a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Set 6 years after Brian and Eric escaped the land of the monsters ~(Brian is 17; Eric is 15)</p><p>Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age The child is grown, and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies - Edna St. Vincent Millay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of Little Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a picture of a older Brian and Maurice and the story just sort of festered and it insisted I write a story about it  
> I do not claim the characters I just claim my own ideas of how it should have ended.am seriously disappointed at the lack of Maurice and Brain slash. Oh well here it is, rated M for mature, sexual tension and cursing on both parts, because he grew into a teenager with a dirty mouth (like we didnt see that coming) //

Its been 6 years since everything happened, since Eric was kidnapped by the monsters who live under every child's bed, yeah, monsters are real, and the meanest most cruelest of them all was a normal looking boy in a suit named wellBoy.

Except he wasn't normal, the back of his skull was decayed away and his skin was stapled together making Boy's face permanently tight, he was the first child ever to make a deal with a monster, so he ran away from home but in return he forgotten his name. 

Maybe all he wanted was a friend but years and years of being alone and miserable had turned him into one of the meanest monsters ever.

Brian and Maurice, along with Todd, Kirsten  and Ronnie, who later turned out to be one of his closest friends , killed Boy and Skit, another monster who was like a big ugly gorilla, but after the war, and after Maurice helped them all escape...

He never came back. Brian waited night after night.

The only thing he had to remind himself it all wasn't some half cooked up dream was the leather jacket;  _Born to be wild,_  Maurice thinks he was a biker when he was human, he's pretty sure he was human at some time. He was forever a 19 year old causing mischief and raising hell.

Eric long since forgotten, maybe he wanted to forget and Brian stopped bringing it up, sometimes it was better not to remember the past.

\--fast forword---  
  
  


Kirsten and him did end up dating for a year after that, she grew up to be one of the prettiest girls at school, she cut her long red hair down to a shorter length and wore it in a pony tail.

He lost his virginity to her too, but afterwards they fought a lot. Something was off; he wasn't ready to be with her, so he let her go. She and Todd have been together for a few years now. It hurt some, seeing them together, she smiled a lot but every now and then her eyes caught his and she looked sad. He had to tell himself that he would have hurt her. It was better this way.

He still lived in the house, that same big old broken down house, on several occasions his parents suggested a move, a fresh start. They were back together and wanted to try again, Brain said no, that he wanted to go to school at the one he was at now and didn't want to have to move again, he knew deep down Eric knew why he wanted to stay, Maurice, how will he find me if I move? But Eric wanted to leave, it scarred him for life, he didn't sleep on anything with a underneath, he took the frame off his bed so the mattress lay completely flat on the floor, he didn't sleep on the couch. He slept always with some light on. Brian thinks he still remembered even if he didn't talk about it.

A week later his parents moved out, they found a nice house in Seattle and Eric was moving with them, Brian remembered. It was raining when they left, his mom kept asking if he really wanted to stay

_"Daddy could buy you a plane ticket you know? You don't have to stay honey?"_

_"Yeah Bri, come on man your be alone if you stay here" Brian hated when Eric called him Bri, there was only one person who called him that and he wasn't here, and technically he wasn't even a person._

_"Yeah ma, I'll be fine look, I'll call you aright? Besides I'll be fine, I got a job now and I can look after myself" He kissed his mother bye, his father grabbed him in a hug, for some reason it felt hollow, it didn't hold the same warmth for him that it once did, there was only one person he wanted hugging him._

_Eric was the last, his little brother was older now, he had grown some and girls started noticing his curls and his childish smile and those broad shoulders, God, where was the little bratty brother who would crawl into bed with him at night? Crying about monsters, there hadn't been monsters for a long time._

_"I'm gonna miss you Bri, but I know..I know that you have to find him huh? Maurice" Eric whispered as they hugged, he did remember._

_Brian had a feeling he knew that Eric wasn't coming back, that if he found Maurice they wouldn't hear from him again. Maurice was **his** monster._

_"I know Eric, but I'll be watching over you, kiddo" he heard his little brother sniffle but his father was hurrying him along, the plane was due in an hour and rain was coming down. He waved at them as they drove out of the driveway and out of his life_

 

It had been two weeks, the house was eerily quiet, Brian smoked a cigarette outside on the roof of his house outside his window, and he still slept in the attic room, he inhaled the rank smoke, he hated the taste but the smell always reminded him of Maurice. Even though he never saw Maurice smoke he always smelled like he just got done smoking a camel. Brian tightened the leather jacket around himself., gingerly, he got up and crawled through the open window inside, his foot slipped and he should have fallen, but he didn't, someone had grabbed his hand and yanked him through. but the room was empty?

"MAURICE!! I KNOW THAT WAS YOU, MAURICE PLEASE COME OUT!!" his voice cracking, he fell to his knees and sobbed "FUCK YOU THEN! IM GLAD YOU GONE!" he curled up on the floor, he didn't have the strength to get onto his bed. What was the point?

Brian woke up on his bed; his shoes had been taken off and put on the chair next to him, his leather jacket  _almost lovingly_  folded next to his pillow, a blanket pulled over him, his cigarettes were gone from his nightstand but the smell of smoke, freshly smoked cigarettes burnt out in the ashtray. Maurice had stayed with him the whole night, smoking his pack. Brian felt warmth bubble in his chest and burn his eyes, he buried his face in his pillow and screamed out his pain.

~~~

 

 

This happened three nights in a row, Brian woke up with a blanket tossed over him, he once even awoke to the smell of coffee brewing in the coffee machine downstairs. He wasn't aware that Monsters even knew what coffee even was. He slowly , sluggishly trudged downstairs, he had been up all night drinking and his head felt like he had fell head first off a building . The bottle he tossed against the wall had mysteriously been cleaned up, the broken glass in the trash down stairs

The phone rang, it was his mother, he hadn't answered the phone in three days and she was starting to worry, he made up a half bullshit lie that the phone was shut off because he didn't pay the phone bill. It wasn't completely untrue; he spent the money on the bills on booze and cigarettes, he also had smashed the phone one night in a drunken rage, which he found fixed the next morning. Brain kept testing him. His Monster.

Maurice was obviously watching out for him, so why wasn't the showing himself??

~~~

 

Sometimes when Brain slept he swore he heard the sound of footsteps in the house, but when he awoke the house was silent.

He went to work, he worked as a boxing boy down at the store in town, a little piggly wiggly, he worked in back unloading produce and boxes of milk, on his break he smoked a pack of Camels. He ignored the girls that walked by him and giggled, he would fuck girls now and then but nothing ever lasted. Sometimes he took them home and fucked on the bed, somewhere in the corner of the room he felt a seething **_anger_**

 someone watching him from the darker shadows, jealous?

_If you're jealous why don't you show yourself?_

 

Sometimes the girl he was with complained about losing her thong, a missing high heel, her purse. And later, after everything was quiet and the female had stomped off in anger, it would reappear, whatever it was, and in the trash can the next morning . sometimes broken.

"Fucking Maurice"

 

~~

 

Brian woke up in the middle of the night, he hadn't gone to work that day, he hadn't been to work in days actually, he didn't even call in he just slept all day, he ignored the phones ringing. He figured maybe he was dreaming but he was sure he heard the phone click off, as if someone had picked up the phone receiver and hung it up for him. 

Brian's eyes slowly flickered open, it was 2 am and outside his window was still dark and the trees blocked the moon but he knew he wasn't alone in his room.

He smelt it, burning paper and tobacco, a cigarettes red cherry could be seen and the figure of someone with their leg crossed over their knee was sitting beside his bed on the chair.

He didn't get up right away, he knew who it was.

"You didn't go to work today" Maurice's voice was cold and emotionless

"I thought you said all play and no work, Maurice" Brian retorted

"get your shit together Brain, you're not a fucking kid anymore"

He saw Maurice flick the butt across the floor , it sizzled and went out , he heard the blue monster's breathing quicken

"Why you angry, you chose to leave so why do you care?" Brian spat angrily.

That did it.

Like a black shapeless form the Monster stomped across the room and grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, he growled his words menacingly

_**"Now you listen here you little smart ass, you want to be a kid who jerks off all day I don't give a fuck, but you skipping work to fuck chicks all day and smoke pot, spending your money on booze, not answering your phone? Grow up Brian life isn't always fun and games, you have a life now, you had a good girl and you let her go, you have a fucken job now Brian! Eric moved on, so why couldn't you?"**_ He was breathing hard.

Brian pushed him back, shoving his shoulders and making Maurice stumble back some . He felt hot white anger spill out of him.

Brian yelled venomously

 

_**"FUCK YOU MAURICE, Fuck you for showing me a world that few kids ever dream of, then taking it away from me, fuck you for being the only guy in the world who got me, then you disappear on me then you tell me to grow up? You're like my parents who get divorced then ask me if I'm alright, and yeah Eric did move on, but you know what, HE WANTED TOO!! I DIDN'T!! I WOULD HAVE BEEN A MONSTER FOREVER IF YOU HAD BEGGED ME TOO BUT YOU DIDN'T, YOU WERE GONE MAURICE, FOR 6 GODDAMN YEARS AND I NEVER SAW FROM YOU EVER! SO FUCK YOU FOR TELLING ME TO GROW UP! FUCK YOU FOR MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE AT 11 THEN LEAVING ME!!"** _

They were both silent. Maurice feeling the enormously of the words sink in. His chest tighten and hurt.

Brain had tears streaming down his eyes that burnt as he tried to see straight, he saw Maurice walk close and he almost looked like he was ready to hit him across the face with his fist but instead, he grabbed him in a hug, Brian pushed him away but Maurice just held him tighter

"Bri , baby, oh Bri'' he cooed sadly, softly.

Its been 6 years since he heard his nickname out of that mouth, that wonderful mouth.

He held him and Brian cried hard against his chest, he gripped him hard , afraid if he let go that Maurice would disappear into a pile of clothes.

Somehow they ended up on the floor, Brian a wet mess, cradled in two strong arms, rocking him back and forth, finally he spoke up

 

"I loved you too, you know, that's why I had to let you go, you were so young, Bri, I had to let you grow up, I didn't want you to hate me, I already had stolen your innocence I didn't want to take your childhood too, but I was always watching you, you know."

 

"I know, you practically chased out every girl I brought over , I had to lie and say my house was haunted , what was I suppose to say  _Oh yeah this monster who I use to know and still lives under my bed doesn't like it when I bring chicks over_ " 

Maurice laughed, "Like you didn't know it was me doing it."

Brian smiled, he knew, he always knew.

"please don't go, don't leave me ever again" Brain whimpered, it was 4:00 am and soon Maurice would slip back to the underworld, the land under the bed, the land were childhood never dies and no one ever grows up. 

"Bri, baby... You don't know what you're asking me, buddy, you still got time to live, you can go out there, maybe get back together with old red on the head, have some brats of your own." 

 

he smiled at his own joke but there was a hidden sadness in his normally playful monster blue eyes.

 

 "is that what you want?" Brain waited for him to say  _yes_

"No, I don't. you don't know how many times I wanted to scare the shit out of the chicks you brought home, actually I think I did a few times, hehe, but it's what I want, are you sure it's what you want, Bri? cause if you become a monster that's it, and I don't want you making a mistake you're going to regret"

Brian turn around so he was sitting face to face with the blue monster, he looked just like he remembered, his horn that broke was completely healed, you would never know it broke and they were bigger. The same grey long sleeved shirt. He smelt like cigarettes and old spice, for a monster he didn't actually  _smell bad._  He cupped the monsters face with his hands, now bigger and rougher from years of work. Lifting heavy wooden crates that chafed his palms and left them callused. Maurice loved his hands like they were still a child. 

 

"I know you blame yourself, for everything, I know you thought that by distancing yourself from me that you were keeping me safe, but what's the point of living Maurice if I don't have my monster with me? I love you, Maurice." 

Maurice tenderly cupped his face, his thumb gently rubbing Brains cheek and rubbing away a stray tear.

"Love you too, kiddo" he did, he always had.

His own dark purple eyes stung, slowly, they came together, lips meshing together in an instant need, they opened their mouth and drank in each other's taste, like tobacco and whiskey and coffee but it was like sipping the finest wine and they couldn't drink fast enough, they push each other against the wooden floor and grunts and moans could be heard in needy gasps. 

It was quick and dirty and **need** , Maurice pushed Brian, his Brian, on his back and yanked their jeans down enough to fist both of thier members, his was dark blue with black monster freckles, it was quick and slipperly with spit and in no time they sobbed out their release.

white and powder blue jizz.

~~~

The clock struck five, Brian and Maurice lifted the bed, "you sure you're ready, once we jump there's no going back and your be stuck with me forever, bud?"

Brian grinned, since 6 years he felt like he was finally going  _home_

"I was born ready" 

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> as a side note it could be interperet as Brian being bi, which he could be given he is young and going through puberty but thats not how I wrote it. He is fully aware he is gay, he takes girls home to make Maurice jealous, hoping ... Maurice will pull off the girl at the last mintue..its his way of self harming himself via *cis sex* cant have the one he wanted he settles ;;_;;  
> that scene hurt to write.


End file.
